


arrival

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [65]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Gendry is a Baratheon, Meet the Family, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Protectiveness, Quintuple Drabble, Reminiscing, Stark Crypts (GoT), Unresolved Romantic Tension, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Gendry has suggested they wander down to the crypts, to be alone and out of sight. He meant in a romantic manner, but instead Arya leads him through the passageways, showing him to her family.





	arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glove23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/gifts).



> Requested by glove23: "Gendrya where Arya takes him down to the crypts and introduces him to her dead family." I did not get to Robb or Rickon but I thought maybe them talking about the adults would be something not done before! THUMBS UP. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT.

 

 

*

Gendry has suggested they wander down to the crypts, to be alone and out of sight.

He's been secretly aching to touch Arya once more, in reverence and in a heart-pounding, wondrous desire, like Gendry had in the store room. This isn't quite what he had in mind. Arya gives him a flaming, crackling torch, says nothing, and leads their way. She begins rattling off the names of the Starks before her time, and all of their kin, eyeing the damp, dark stone of the statues.

Losing the earlier hardness in his breeches, Gendry half-tunes out her voice, peering around with further confusion.

"How far do these passageways go?"

"Far," Arya says dimly, heading down the interconnecting shadows.

Gendry follows.

"This one is my grandfather. Rickard Stark," she announces, waving her torch slowly in front of a burial sarcophagus. It's much smaller than the others. "And his father, Edwyle Stark." Gendry takes a moment to properly look at the carved faces of the statues. The decaying appearance of them gives him a shiver. "And my grandfather's firstborn son, my uncle."

"Did you know any of them?"

"No. I heard Uncle Brandon was hardheaded and hardhearted." Arya scoffs. "A good man to his family, but an _arse_."

Gendry's torch motions the next statue.

"What about her?" he says, intrigued by the stony roses wreathing to the head.

"Aunt Lyanna. They used to tell me I was just like her." Arya glances over Lyanna's features, so solemnly. "Beautiful, willful, but she was also dead before her time." Gendry's pulse quickens. He glances back to Arya, _lovely_ , _headstrong_ , setting his jaw.

Like hells Gendry would ever allow that.

Several steps more and he realises they're facing Ned Stark's crypt. Arya goes quiet.

"I met your father once," Gendry admits, staring up at the tall, austere statue of a man he hardly knew. The father of his lover. "Before I knew you existed. He came to the Street of Steel in King's Landing. Right before." He doesn't catch Arya's semi-shocked expression, her jaw dropping open. "I don't remember everything, but I do remember Ned Stark saying to my master that if I ever wanted to wield a sword instead of make one… that I should be sent to him."

Gendry's fingers rub over his mouth.

"I had no idea I was King Robert's bastard, but he must have figured it out."

Arya's mouth presses to a thin, smiling line.

"Did you like him?"

" _Yeah_ ," Gendry confesses, laughing and squinting his Baratheon, bright blue eyes. "No-one ever cared enough about me to ask what I wanted. Or if I was being treated well. I kept hoping he would come back."

"… I did, too," she breathes out, leaning into him when Gendry's arm circles her waist. Arya's own hand skimming up his back.

"Is that why you wanted me down here? To introduce me to your family?"

"You're a southron," Arya tells him, and Gendry swears — _swears_ — he can feel the endless burden behind those words.

*

 


End file.
